Angry Birds Rio
Angry Birds Rio is an Angry Birds game released on Mar 22, 2011. This was based on the animated film Rio, released a month after the release of Angry Birds Rio. Angry Birds Rio has 7 episodes, with a bonus episode consisting of 15 levels. Each world is set in Rio de Janiero, located in South America. It used to cost 99 cents for iPhone and 2.99 for iPad, but now it is free for all systems. The tablet version is called Angry Birds Rio HD, and features a great resolution. Release Angry Birds Rio was first announced in January 2011, with the trailer released at the end of the month. The game's storyline is mostly based off the movie Rio, as mentioned above. As shown in the trailer at the beginning cutscene of Smuggler's Den, Nigel unexpectedly cages Red, the Blues (shown as one Blue Bird, Jay), and Chuck and take them to Rio de Janiero. Later the birds scream to see that other birds are taken to Rio and caged as well, including Blu and Jewel. Then the Angry Birds become very very angry and startinf bursting out of their cages. The game itself is different from the original Angry Birds. The graphics of birds of the birds and blocks are enhanced, with new items called iron and iron crates. Iron also appears in the Angry Birds Seasons episode Piglantis, and the old wood, glass and stone return. The Bad Piggies are not involved in this game. Instead the caged birds, Nigel, and Mauro and his marmosets appear instead, and Nigel is considered the main antogonist from Rio. The pigs only appearance in the game is there are pigs balloons shown in the episode Carnival Upheaval, and the Foreman Pig and a Minion Pig is in the ending cutscene of Smuggler's Plane, where they are about to capture the eggs, and all of a sudden, the plane that the birds are in coming crashing down, not hitting the two pigs, and the birds come to see their eggs again, where the Foreman Pig and the one Minion Pig quietly watch over a rock. Characters *Blu *Jewel *Luiz *Nigel *Mauro *The Marmosets *Rafael *Nico and Pedro Episodes *Smuggler's Den (released on Mar 22nd, 2011, debuts of Red, the Blues, and Chuck) *Jungle Escape (released on Mar 22nd, 2011, debuts of Matilda, Hal debuts on a bonus level, and Blu and Jewel tied together) *Beach Volley (released on May 12th, 2011, debut of Bomb) *Carnival Upheaval (released on June 8th, 2011, debut of Blu himself) *Airfield Chase (released on August 18th, 2011, debut of Terence) *Smuggler's Plane (released on November 22nd, 2011, debut of Bubbles) *Market Mayhem (released on March 10th, 2013) *Golden Beachball (in this episode, you get to use the caged birds and the marmosets together in one whole episode!) *Rocket Rumble (released on December 18th, 2013, debut of Stella) Trivia *This is first game that you use the Google Chrome designs of the birds. *On March 21st, 2011, a Nigel Mashup Video was released. Instead of Google Chrome designs of the birds, it includes the classic designs instead. *Bubbles and Stella weren't introduced to the flock when this game was released (even though they are in the game now). *Only Red, the Blues, and Chuck were shown caged and taken to Rio. From Bomb to Stella, they were not shown caged, even though they appear in this game. *When the theme song raises higher, Red and Blu move up and down as if they are dancing to the beat. *This is the only game were the pigs don't appear. *The words above the stars say "Level Complete" instead of "Level Cleared". This was fixed in the 1.7.0 version, where it now says "Level Cleared", and also now it shows a very happy Red Bird. *There is a glitch in the game, where sometimes when Matilda drops her egg, her egg used corpse will turn into to her corpse when she didn't use the egg. It happens sometimes, and you can try the glitch in a level where you use her. Unknown if this has been fixed yet. *Angry Birds Rio appears in Angry Birds Trilogy, where the original game and Seasons appear also. *Instead of Golden Eggs, there are Golden Fruits hidden in the levels. There is a different fruit type hidden in each episode, such as Smuggler's Den has pineapples, and Jungle Escape has bananas. *At the end of Carnival Upheaval, Blu gets captured by Nigel. However, he still appears in subsequent levels. *This is the only Angry Birds game to not have any board games. *This is the first Angry Birds game to be a crossover with a movie/film, with a crossover with Rio. The second is AB Star Wars, with being a crossover with Star Wars. Gallery Someone, add a photo please.